Vinny Guadagnino
Vincent "Vinny" Guadagnino (born November 11, 1987) is an American reality television personality and actor. He is a cast member on MTV's Jersey Shore. Vinny was raised in Staten Island, Vinny Guadagnino describes himself as a "mama's boy" and a born entertainer."He knows how to get laughs from everyone he meets. Since Vinny just turned 21, he has been waiting for this summer his whole life and is ready for a wild time with no boundaries. And joining the cast of Jersey Shore was more than Vinny seemed prepared for. The most innocent of the bunch, Vinny followed the others' lead when it came to the ladies on the shore and also managed to avoid most (not all) of the arguing and fighting. But Vinny had a huge contribution of his own-the fist pump dance, which is now notoriously known and imitated around the country. On July 3rd 2011, Vinny reportedly left the Shore House during the filming of Season 5, due to feeling homesick and not feeling like himself. Shortly after, having time to himself, Vinny returned to the Shore House, feeling better than ever. He had gone to the gym, became slimmer, and even got a new tattoo that stated, "Let Go Let God." It was revealed during a commercial break of the series finale, that Vinny is getting a spin-off, The Show with Vinny ''Season 1 In the first season of Jersey Shore, Vinny Guadagnino, came out as a part of the cast who seemed to be somewhat "under the radar" as far as some Jersey Shore fans would consider. Vinny comes off as the character in the show who is a lot of shore fans would call the "good guy," or the "nice guy" of the series. Throughout Season 2 things start to change for Vinny and a lot of the housemates, and Vinny starts to come out as a bigger part of "The Shore" instead of his usual personality (staying in the background, avoiding drama, etc) he starts to show himself in a new light as more outgoing and promiscuous. Vinny's relationships change in the household as Season 2 approaches and relationships in the household blossom. Unexpected relationships come as well confrontation in the second season with Vinny and many Jersey Shore fans cannot wait to see what happens with him next. Vinny Guadagnino, is one of the more favored "Jersey Shore" cast members, especially among the female population due to his apparent "sweet, honest, and straight forward point of view." As Season 2 approaches Vinny becomes an even popular cast member to a lot of the viewers. Season 2 As season 2 approaches Vinny, as he would call himself "the momma's boy", has been getting himself in quite an array of situations in the house, and has been at war with some of the "guidettes" of the shore house. Vinnie seems to comes out of his shell, as a lot would say in the second season, and seems to have taken a slight liking to a couple of the females in the shore house. Vinny has been one of the favorites amongst the ladies, charming them with his honest, and sweet personality. However, in Season 2, Vinny seems to successfully bring home a "girl all on his own", and things seem to just keep getting better in the lady department for this "jersey shore/ladies sweetheart". As Season 2 progresses, Vinny seems to fall into the so-called "M.V.P alliance" between the males in the household. As the season progresses, and to the shock of a lot of audience members, Vinny branches out and allegedly, to everyone's surprise,"smooshes", with not just outside females, but to a lot of peoples surprise, a couple of the girls in the Miami-Shore house as well. Vinny started out on a ranting hatred towards household member Angelina (as well as most of the other housemates,) which in Vinny's words apparently calls her the "Rob Kardashian of Staten Island.") Further into the season, they are caught with each others tongues in they're mouths in front of the whole house, and as it seems to all audience members as well as the Jersey Shore Cast members, definitely ended up getting together, or "smooshing" as the house-members would say. Presumably, Vinny has also had an on-screen romance with the popular "Snooki" as well. Everyone looks forward to what sweet little Vinny will be doing next. Quotes *(Talking about Mike's sister) I think that she might have a crush on me, so creepy eyebrow move ... it's gonna be a wild night.'' *''The Situation: You have no game at all Vinny: Really? That’s not what your sister said'' *''There might be some little rugrats here today, too, so keep it G'' *''See that look in his eye? He’s ready to motorboat!'' *''These kids are robots... Gym, Tanning, Laundry... that's how they make the guidos'' *''I'm the youngest guy in the house. But I'm the most mature person in the house'' *''They're pretty cool, ya know, there some girls that are just gonna come here, strip off their clothes & jump the the jacuzzi. Then there are some girls that are respectful, that you have to just actually treat like girls, human beings'' *''I was about to barrel through cops, I was that heated'' *''Saturday night, I'm going to Headliners, I'm looking to have more of a classy night tonight'' *''I hear the music, I start fist-pumping, I start dancing, I’m pulling girls on stage and now.. Vinny came out to play.'' *''Guys with the blow-outs and the fake tans, and guys that wear lip-gloss and makeup, those aren't guidos, those are retards.'' Category:Cast Category:Male